


Snippets

by Largishcat



Category: Hannibal (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adultery, Bodyswap, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, Guns, Huddling For Warmth, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/pseuds/Largishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fic bits that were floating around on my tumblr.  Most are from prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**Hannibal Seduces Bella**

Bella raises one perfect eyebrow at him when he invites her over for dinner.

"Just me?" she asks, incredulity coloring her voice. "Not Jack?"

"I’ve recently obtained a very fine vintage," Hannibal explains. "I’ve had Jack alone at my dinner table more than once. It seems unfair to not offer you the same opportunity. Besides," he continues, "you have the look of someone who enjoys wine. Jack’s palate is by no means inferior, but he is more appreciative of brandies."

"Really," Bella says, giving him that look which she is always giving him. As if she’s not sure what to make of him.

"You will enjoy yourself thoroughly, I assure you."

"Oh, I’ve no doubt," she says. She knows what he’s doing, of course, but he means for her to. Bella would not appreciate him trying to trick his way into her bed. All that remains now is to see whether she will allow him to seduce her.

"Seven o’clock?" she asks and Hannibal smiles.

"Jack thinks of you as a friend," she says hours later, spread across his sheets and just regaining her breath.

"I think of Jack as a friend," Hannibal replies, watching a drop of sweat slide down between her breasts and into her naval.

"Is this the kind of thing you do to your friends?" she says this quietly, not really accusing, but genuinely curious.

"Jack will not know." Hannibal reaches out to brush a strand of hair out of her face, but she catches his hand before he can touch her.

"We are not having an affair," she tells him firmly. "This is a one time thing."

"If you wish," he says. He twines their fingers together and she allows it.

 

**Beverly and Alana Flirt over guns**

"Thanks for agreeing to teach me," Alana says, securing the yellow goggles over her eyes. "There was a wait list for the only local gun course I could find."

"Hey, no problem," Beverly says, squeezing into the booth with Alana. "Some serial killer shows up on your front lawn. It’s totally normal to want to learn how to protect yourself, and fast."

"Yeah but," Alana shrugs, smiling at Beverly, "You didn’t have to sacrifice your day off."

"You trying to chase me off?" Beverly teases. "You’re going to have to try harder than that." Beverly slips her muffs over her ears and Alana follows suit. "You remember what I told you about stance?" Beverly says, her voice raised to conteract the way the ear guards block out sound. Alana nods. Beverly steps back.

The first three shots hit the target, if only barely, but the next ones all go wide. Beverly taps her on the shoulder and Alana removes her ear protection.

"You’re tensing up," Beverly tells her. "You have to brace for the recoil, but if you’re too tense you wont be able to aim properly. Here," Beverly takes her by the shoulder and turns her around, "I’ll show you."

Beverly slips closer until she’s pressed flush against Alana’s back. She pushes and pulls at Alana’s arms until she’s satisfied, but doesn’t draw back. Alana can feel her breasts pushed against her shoulder blades. It really isn’t helping her relax.

"This okay?" Beverly asks quietly, right in Alana’s ear. Alana nods. "You maybe wanna go get a drink after this?" Alana can see Beverly’s grin out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure," she says, and aims, and fires.

 

**Team Science Plus a Baby**

"What did you two do now?" Beverly pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers, hoping maybe, if she pressed hard enough, she would go blind and then she wouldn’t have to see Brian and Jimmy awkwardly shifting from foot to foot on her doorstep. "It’s three am guys," she groans, cinching her bathrobe a bit tighter, "this couldn’t wait until morning?"

"Not really, no," Jimmy said. Brian bit his lip.

"Okay then," Beverly said, bracing herself, "what happened."

"I—um, er…" Brain trailed off, looking to Jimmy helplessly.

"Brian found a baby and he doesn’t know what to do it," Jimmy finished for him. Beverly gave herself a few moments to process that.

"He ‘found’ a baby."

"He may have stolen it," Jimmy amended.

"It looked abandoned,” Brian cut in. ”I couldn’t just leave it sitting—”

"And you didn’t think to call, I don’t know, the cops?" Beverly asked, exasperated.

"No?"

"Alright." Beverly scrubbed her hand over her face. "Where is the baby now?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Brian and Jimmy. "You didn’t leave it by itself, did you?"

“No,” Brian said just as Jimmy said, “Even we’re not that dumb.” Brian shot Jimmy a glare. Jimmy just shrugged.

"My neighbor’s watching it," Brian said.

Beverly sighed. ”Just let me get my shoes.”

 

**Abigail and Freddie, Mindreading**

Abigail tried to be so careful. She widened her eyes, she bit her lip, she let her voice wobble. She never really had to pretend, panic was always bubbling just under her skin. She let it out in increments. Just enough to show, not enough that she would scream and scream and never stop.

It was enough for Will. His thoughts were confused and fond and full of such desperate, delusional affection for her that she felt guilty that it was so misplaced. 

It was enough for Alana Bloom. Alana was suspicious, but trusting, and ultimately unwilling to condemn a young girl. Abigail knew she reminded Alana of a younger version of herself, and if she played into that a little, well, it was only self preservation.

When a woman with red hair walked into her hospital room, Abigail knew immediately that she wasn’t supposed to be there. Abigail could hear her mind clicking, and she knew to be wary. Later, when she agreed to let Lounds write her story, she knew that, to some extent, she could trust her. Freddie might have no problem breaking into hospitals, but she would never, never betray a source.

Abigail sits across from Freddie twice a week, and listens to her mind click. Freddie is very close to the truth (Freddie is always close to the truth), but Abigail needs her. For now.

 

**Carlos/Cecil, Bodyswap, "Dirty"**

"What is this stuff?” Carlos said, trying and failing the scrape the viscous ooze off of his suit jacket. A suit jacket that he didn’t remember putting on this morning. Or owning. And come to think of it, his voice sounded different than it normally did. Much more… melodious and soothing. Carlos managed to scrape enough muck off his hands to get a good look at his skin. It was a lot paler than it normally looked.

"Carlos?" came a voice, his voice, from behind his shoulder. He turned around to see his face looking wide-eyed back at him. Carlos rubbed his eyes frantically, hoping against hope that when he opened them again, everything would make sense. He only managed to get the goop in his eyes. It really stung.

“Shit,” Carlos hissed, blinking rapidly.

"You might want to avoid eye contact with the ㄕ∆и∂∑㎡◊иⅰ∆ﾚ ooze," said Carlos’s voice. "You may also want to avoid contact with the eyes, it has been known to cause blindness, and… other things.”

"The what?" Carlos asked, his eyes still watering.

"The ㄕ∆и∂∑㎡◊иⅰ∆ﾚ ooze. We’ve had a rather larger infestation this year than normal, I’m afraid.” Those speech patterns were awfully familiar.

“Cecil?” asked Carlos incredulously.

"Yes! It is I," said Cecil, and of course it was him, who else in this strange, endlessly fascinating town could it be. "As much as anybody can be anyone, I am Cecil.”

Okay, so Cecil had his face, which meant that he—

"Cecil," Carlos said slowly, "am I in your body?"

Carlos had the strange and slightly mortifying experience of watching his own face flush a deep russet.

"Yes—er—um," Cecil stuttered, "that’s one of the other things the ㄕ∆и∂∑㎡◊иⅰ∆ﾚ ooze does. It’ll wear off, though!” Cecil rushed to assure him. ”In two or three weeks.”

"Two or three weeks," Carlos repeated, and lowered his face into his suddenly very soft hands. Cecil was alarmed when his shoulders began to shake, and put an awkward arm around him.

"It’s not so bad?" he tried, and Carlos buried his face in his shoulder, snorting his laughter into his own plaid shirt.

 

**Alana and Hannibal, Huddling For Warmth**

"Jesus _Christ_ ,” Alana said. She said a lot of other things too, but stopped when Hannibal’s mouth began to get that pinched look. ”Sorry,” she said, slumping down with her back against the wall of the industrial fridge they were both locked in. Which was probably a bad idea because the wall was freezing, and her wrap dress simply was not made these kind of temperature in mind. She rubbed her hands together, hoping to get a little friction going.

"It’s perfectly understandable," Hannibal said, sounding far too calm. Alana glanced jealously at his dark gray suit jacket, he looked very warm. Almost as if he was reading her mind, Hannibal slipped out of his jacket and held it out to her.

"You don’t have to," she said halfheartedly, but she leaned forward all the same, allowing him to drape it over her shoulders.

"It is nothing," he said, and slipped his hands into his pants pockets. They both settles in to wait.

Ten minutes later Hannibal began to shiver almost imperceptibly, and Alana sighed in exasperation. ”Come here,” she said, grasping Hannibal wrist and pulling him down. He was as immovable as stone for an instant, before he allowed himself to be tugged down to sit with her on the refrigerator floor.

She folded herself into his chest, tucking her head under his chin, and wrapping her arms around his broad back. He hesitated a moment before putting his own arms around her, under the suit jacket that she still had wrapped around her shoulders. His hands were very cold. ”They’ll find us soon,” Alana murmured into the collar of his shirt. His warm breath ruffled the hair on the top of her head.


End file.
